ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachi Sarutobi
Sachi is a very dark and placid persona, Usually people expect the opposite with her looks. But she is a very damaged person who does not know much else then to fight, opening up is not an option. Background Information Since Sachi was five, along with her sister Sinshi were put into harsh training with their Father Ren Sarutobi. Almost in the exact same way Seika grew up. They did not really know what the meaning of friends were or did not try to make any at the academy. The only one they had was each other and Seika, this resulted in behavioral problems, Like bipolar, Anti social and attachment issues. But one of their worst ones was trust issues. The only one they could go to, to simply cry on a shoulder or just be a kid for once was their elder sister Seika who understood the difficulty of growing up under their fathers wing. They both envied her strength and kindness... They did not believe they could embody, her spirit. They simply could not understand how Seika did not end up like them. She was a social butterfly and was fun to be around. But most of all brave... Many day Seika would steal them from training behind their fathers back which was something they could not do on their own, to eat ice cream or to go to festivals. They helped her train her students, almost like bring your sisters to work day but only now she understood why Seika did it. Seika wanted to be an influence and give them an opportunity to see the day they would be sensei's they would have to bond with others and protect them like they were your own children. They watched her as she fell in love with a boy named Keldran, mostly because they knew something was up with her around the time it happened... They envied that too, that she was able to open up to someone s much and just let go of their heart for another. So she watched he leave on big missions... one of them where they truly lost the big sister they knew. They understood she had been sad for a long time and only realized what was wrong when they found out Keldran never came back. It took her so long to recover but they tired their best to support her. Eventually the day came to when she was able to leave the hospital life and go back to the shinobi life. But it was also the day Sinshi was taken while they were training in the compound. People died trying to protect them, but obviously everyone knew Sachi was the stronger of the twins. She was able to protect herself but was not strong enough to prevent her sisters kidnapping. Once Seika arrived home, it was not a split second before she put a team together and left. Although she was physically healed, the entire clan knew her heart would not. Her eldest sister eventually came back more broken than when she had left. Holding her sister in her arms. Everyone was in peril, Sachi was devastated her only friend was taken so soon... But other than her Seika was probably the second most depressed person in the entire house. Seika cried and suffered alone in her room. Sachi really did not know what to do anymore other than just train and forget about the pain of losing the person she cared most about. So again she watched her eldest and last sister go on her mission of hope. To find her lost lover and she had not seemed anymore happier. They did come back short of personal, however Seika was not one of them walking along side the unconscious Keldran. Her expression was something out of a fairy tale. But Sachi decided not to pursue it. She continued on her days knowing she was not alone and her sister was home. That did not last very long... After training till late she watched her sister jet out the compound which made her confused. Sending their cousin Shey she continued up to bed where she waited the entire day for her sister. She had been gone for a long time and she had the sinking feeling something was not right. On her own command she started to suit up with all the other clan members who also feared her life. However it was not long till her sister had arrived back... Not breathing. The Last Daughter of the Sarutobi Clan cried from ontop of the roof. She not felt alone... The only other person she could be herself around was gone. She was even more surprised the one who killed her was the one she loved so dear. Angry and full of revenge, Sachi made it her mission that one day when they would cross paths she would kill him with the very blades Keldran had made for her wonderful sister. Keldran had created a monster. A monster that hated him with every core of her being. Personality & Behavior Sachi is not a very social type. Every body believes she has a very ominous persona. They are not wrong, she's not very friendly and almost walks around with a cloud of hate above her. However if she comes to care for someone or anyone tries to go against her clan while shes around. Something just snaps, she gets enveloped in such anger that disallows her to be anything other than a murderous lady. Walking around she seems to have a placid nature, keeping to herself and avoiding bad confrontations. She's often found reflecting on life and training. Appearance Sachi's appearance really shocks everyone. Now that she is older she looks almost exactly the same as Seika when they were the same age... They both shared the same dark hair and golden-green eyes. In place of her sister, she now one of the prettiest girls around the village. Although many people do not know her darker side. (Physical Looks above) Abilities Chakra Blades Ever since Sachi first watched Seika use chakra blades, She obviously wanted to be like her big sister and was granted plastic ones to practice with as a young child. Slowly growing and putting the materials from plastic, wood and lastly metal. Her mastery is not like her sisters just yet, but she forces herself everyday to train with them... Currently using them with her sisters specialty, Fire Chakra Flow. Now being reunited with her dead sister, she decided to take on her Black Steel chakra blades that were made by her biggest enemy. Dreaming of the day she would be able to take him with the exact blades that were suppose to represent the love in between Seika and Keldran. Ninjutsu Specializing in Ninjutsu, Sachi is quite adept with its usage. Including advancements in hand seals and stamina to complete various jutsus. Taijutsu With the developments and sorrow flowing in the Sarutobi compound Sachi is trying to become more specialized with Taijutsu, in order to further develop her own personal strength and speed; also to increase her potency with her newly taken Chakra Blades. Databook Library Spars/battles [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8087 Sachi vs. Myōō Hōzuki] Casual Catching up to the past http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7630 [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8373 An Unexpected Return] Storyline Missions [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5051 D-Rank (Dm)- Escort the Researcher] Training [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7964 Mushiki & Sachi - Chakra Threads 2/2] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7748 Mushiki & Sachi - Chakra Flow 1/3] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7959 Nanalu & Sachi - Body flicker Training/spar 1/2] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7726 Sachi & Myōō - Hydrification 1/3] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7364 Mushiki & Sachi - Chakra Threads 1/2] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7275 Mushiki & Sachi - Chakra Control 2/2] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7156 Mushiki & Sachi - Chakra Control 1/2] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6875 Team Sachi Unites] Approved By: JAE MUHFUCKIN-SAMA